The present invention relates to a fluid conducting joint, and more particularly to a fluid conducting device interposed between two fluid conducting arms such as in a pre-rinse assembly or the like.
There are numerous uses in industry, residential, hospital, etc. environments for a fluid conducting joint which is disposed between two fluid conducting arm members. For example, a common use of such a device is in a pre-rinse assembly commonly used in the food services and hospital environments. An example of such a pre-rinse assembly is the "Nautilus" pre-rinse assembly from T&S Brass and Bronze Works, Inc. of Travelers Rest, S.C. These units consist essentially of articulatable fluid conducting arm members with an attached hose or like device having a spray nozzle. The arm members are joined by swivel joints which are designed to provide the widest possible area coverage while placing minimum stress on the hose or arm members. It is essential to the operation of these devices that the swivel joints connecting the arm members and/or hose and arm member provide for free range of motion between the members while ensuring that fluid does not leak from the joint.
The conventional method of fabricating the swivel joints, however, has proven deficient in that the joints tend to leak over a period of time. This has reduced overall reliability of the pre-rinsing assemblies and, could result in a dangerous condition if the pre-rinse assemblies are conducting relatively hot fluid. Failure of the swivel joints is also relatively expensive in that the entire assembly generally must be disassembled in order to replace the swivel joints.
With the present invention, applicant provides an improved swivel joint for use in any manner of applications, particularly plumbing fixtures and the like. The improved swivel joint has a significantly longer life than its conventional counterpart and greatly improves the reliability of the apparatus in which it is used.